In recent years, an autonomous traveling vehicle that autonomously travels is used in various situations. For example, an autonomous mobile robot actively works, such as moves on a set route in a factory to carry a package, or moves on a set route to provide security. It is important for such a moving object to recognize its own position so as to move on an appropriate route.
In order for a moving object to recognize its own position as described above, for example, a camera or a sensor is mounted on the moving object. Moreover, for example, a camera is fixedly placed not on a moving object but in a predetermined place and the position of an autonomous moving object is determined based on a video from the camera as described in Patent Document 1. According to the technique of Patent Document 1, a moving object does not need to be equipped with sensors such as cameras, so that the equipment cost can be saved.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP-A 2003-295951
However, the technique described above cannot clarify correspondence between a moving object shown in an image and a moving object that is actually moving. Therefore, it is difficult to more accurately specify the position of a moving object.